My Deskmate
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Mengalah untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik. Mengalah untuk teman semeja yang kucintai. Terima kasih, sahabat—my Deskmate! DRARRY For Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #6


**My Deskmate**

**Drarry (Draco X Harry) slight Dramione (Draco X Hermione)**

**T**

"_**Mengalah untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik. Mengalah untuk teman semeja yang kucintai. Terima kasih, sahabat—**_**my Deskmate**_**!" **_

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Romance—hurt**

**ONESHOT**

**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!**

**Berisi unsur BOYS LOVE alias HOMO #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat mungkin, dll.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah gubris macam-macam. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

* * *

><p>AKU mempunyai teman semeja yang permanen hingga akhir tahun pelajaran. Dia seorang wanita cantik bersurai ikal cokelat terang. Yang mempunyai iris mata indah berwarna kecokelatan dan bibir yang merah. Senyumnya pun manis. Oh, jangan lupakan bagaimana otaknya yang sangat jenius. Hermione Jean Granger namanya. Anak tunggal seorang dokter gigi yang berasal dari Perancis. Hermione benar-benar menjadi primadona kelas. Karenanya beberapa anak laki-laki yang salah paham, membenciku. Mereka mengira aku mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Hermione. Mungkin mereka... iri. Tapi aku tidak bisa bohong untuk tidak menyukai Hermione. Yeah, aku menyukai Hermione, sebagai seorang teman.<p>

Dari kedua iris zamrudku, aku melihat Hermione menggendong tas dan menghampiriku yang duduk di bangku biasa. Senyum di wajahnya—yang sering membuat anak laki-laki mimisan, dipamerkan pada dunia. Biar kutebak, pasti dia sedang senang.

"Harry! Tebak! Apa yang kudapat tadi malam!"

Sebelah alisku naik, aku berpikir namun gagal, "Apa?"

"Sms dari _dia_!"

"Eh?" aku mengerling ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan antusiasnya, "Maksudmu?"

Hermione lalu duduk di sebelahku, di tempat duduknya yang biasa, "Draco dan aku saling berinteraksi lewat sms!"

Ah, sudah kutebak.

_**Flashback **_

Saat itu waktu masih menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Guru yang mengajar sedang izin karena sakit. Aku yang duduk di bangku sembari menopangkan dagu hanya bisa memandang Hermione yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa dengan anak-anak perempuan di sudut ruangan. Cantik. Tapi aku tidak bisa menggapainya. Dia terlalu jauh.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" aku terkejut saat suara seorang anak laki-laki menginterupsi duniaku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Untuk beberapa saat aku terpana akan pesonanya. Bersurai pirang platina dan beriris mata abu-abu. Kulitnya pucat bagai vampir yang mempesona.

"Kurasa kita belum berkenalan. Kemarin aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan OSIS. Ah, perkenalkan namaku Draco Lucius Malfoy!" tangan pucatnya terjulur padaku untuk meminta konfirmasi.

Dengan ragu aku menerima uluran tangannya. Kami berjabat tangan. Dingin. Rasanya seperti aku menyentuh sebongkah es. Berbagai pertanyaan menumpuk di otakku. Mulai dari warna kulitnya yang pucat dan... _apakah dia sakit?_

Entah kenapa jantung ini berdebar kencang seperti akan meledak. Dan wajahku tidak bisa untuk tidak memanas.

"Perkenalkan aku... Harry James Potter." Gumamku dengan suara yang hilang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Potter! Atau bolehkah aku memanggilmu Harry?"

"A-ah boleh! Boleh!" ucapku kikuk.

"Hay Harry! Sudah berkenalan dengan Malfoy, ya?" mendadak Hermione berdiri di sisi mejaku, gelagatnya seperti orang yang kikuk—dengan senyum dipaksakan, "O iya, Draco, kita belum berkenalan, benar? Namaku Hermione Jean Granger!" tangan putih mulusnya menjulur ke arah Draco.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Draco, pada Hermione. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, "Mungkin kau sudah mengenaliku karena aku terkenal." Ucap Draco menyombongkan diri, "Aku Draco Malfoy. Anggota kader OSIS, yang mungkin nanti akan menjadi ketua OSIS menggantikan Cedric Diggory!"

Aku terkikik. Hermione mendengus geli.

"Aku serius! Ayolah!" Draco mengerang antusias.

"Oke Tuan-Yang-Suka-Menyombongkan-Diri, mentang-mentang aku tidak lolos seleksi OSIS kau jadi pamer, huh?" sindir Hermione dengan penekanan di setiap perkataan.

"Yeah. Karena kau kurang terkenal." Komentar Draco santai.

Mereka terus berdebat—tentunya itu semua bercanda. Rasanya aku seperti pedagang asongan yang diabaikan. Hingga Draco menatapku lagi dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Harry, boleh aku meminta nomormu?"

"Ah, tentu." Kuambil ponselku di dalam tas, lalu segera kucari nomorku sendiri di daftar kontak. Aku bukan penghafal nomor yang baik. Setelah menemukannya, aku pun menunjukan layar ponsel _touch screen_-ku pada Draco, "Lihat sendiri saja, ok?"

Dengan cepat Draco menyalin deretan angka tersebut, "Oke, aku sms ya."

"Eh? Aku sedang pakai kartu yang lain. Nomor yang itu ada di ponsel yang satu lagi, di rumah." Jelasku.

"Berapa nomormu yang kau pakai saat ini?"

"Aku lupa mencatatnya." Ucapku sambil menyengir.

Draco beralih menatap Hermione, "Minta nomormu, dong!"

"Eits... berani berapa?" tantang Hermione, bermaksud menjual kontak nomornya dengan harga lelang.

"Berapa sih?" tantang Draco balik. Dagunya diangkat. Tangannya berpura merogoh saku. "Untukmu apa sih yang tidak, Her-my-oh-ne?"

Aku bersiul menggoda. Hermione merona.

Lalu mereka saling bertukar nomor dan... berdebat akrab lagi. Debaran jantung ini... rasanya sakit. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Entah aku merasakan... cemburu pada Hermione, atau cemburu pada Draco. Yang pasti aku tidak menyukai ini.

_**End of Flashback**_

Aku menyesal waktu itu tidak membalas sms kosong dari Draco—yang tujuan awalnya hanya untuk memancingku berinteraksi. Aku yang masih belum mengerti tentang rasa ini hanya bisa mengabaikan sms itu. Membiarkan orang lain mendapatkan kesempatan emas. Lihat saja sekarang, Hermione menjadi dua kali lebih ceria dibanding sebelum berinteraksi dengan Draco. Aku sudah bisa mengira bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan jadian. _Mungkinkah?_

Karena penasaran, aku pun bertanya, "Memang kalian membahas apa?"

"Awalnya dia menanyakan PR, lalu merambat ke debat, dan saling melempar kata-kata romantis! Kau tahu, dia sudah membuatku meleleh!"

_Tepat!_

Aku tersenyum masam, "Bau-baunya, sebentar lagi kalian akan jadian."

"Masa sih? Tidak ah!" sanggah Hermione dengan rona di pipi yang sangat kentara. "Rasanya dahsyat, namun aku tidak sanggup meninggalkan _dia_."

"Tidak usah naif, 'Mione!" ejekku. Aku melirik ke arah Draco yang ternyata melihat ke arah kami. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Hermione. _Sesak, hey!_

Hermione menatap Draco balik. Seperti sinetron saja—saling tatap-menatap dengan romantis. Sementara aku di sini hanya patung figuran yang seharusnya menyingkir. Draco yang tampan—pangeran di sekolah dan Hermione yang cantik—primadona sekolah. Mereka juga sama-sama pintar. Luar biasa. Mungkin gelar pasangan serasi layaknya raja dan ratu akan dilayangkan pada Draco dan Hermione.

Sepertinya Draco merasa. Dia mendekat ke arah sini. Dengan wajah yang pura-pura kaget aku berdiri bermaksud untuk pergi, "Kurasa waktunya menyingkir."

Hermione menarik tanganku dengan wajah yang malu-malu, "Harry! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Pangeran sudah datang untuk menjemput permaisurinya." Sindirku dengan seringai lebar. Padahal hatiku menangis menjerit. Aku menarik tanganku paksa dengan kikikan tawa. Segera menjauh ke sudut kelas—di ambang pintu keluar. Ah, mereka mulai mengobrol akrab lagi. Seperti sedang pacaran. Daripada menahan sakit ini, aku pun melangkah keluar dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Namun...

—**BRUK!**

Aku secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, "Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Kurasa aku mengenali suara ini. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajah yang tertunduk. Kedua mataku terbelalak, "Kakak Ketua OSIS?"

"Panggil aku Cedric saja." Ujar Cedric dengan kikikan geli.

Aku menunduk malu. Tidak biasanya seorang siswa kelas satu bisa berinteraksi dengan siswa kelas tiga—apalagi ini ketua OSIS. Beberapa murid berbisik-bisik, dengan mimik terkesima. Bahkan ada juga yang sempat memfoto Cedric.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Cedric, ramah. Aku tidak menyangka ketua OSIS seramah ini.

"Harry James Potter. Salam kenal." Gumamku. "Aku sungguh minta maaf soal insiden tadi. Aku sedikit... pusing. Jadi tidak fokus." Jelasku, berbohong.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Ayo kutraktir. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Tawar Cedric dengan ramah.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi. Terima kasih atas keramahanmu." Tolakku sehalus mungkin. Senyumku tidak bisa berubah menjadi manis dalam waktu dekat. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Hermione dan Draco yang sedang bercakap-cakap seru. Dada ini ngilu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik." Jawabku berkilah, gagap—dengan tatapanku yang masih lurus ke arah dua sejoli di kelas yang kini asyik tertawa.

"Kau ada waktu saat istirahat kedua, nanti?"

Kedua alisku mengernyit, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-ku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Untuk... lebih dekat," ajak Cedric dengan wajah yang tertunduk—mirip seperti mengajak pacar makan siang. Aku ingin tertawa.

Berpikir sejenak aku pun lalu bersuara, "Okelah." Lumayan, makanan gratis.

"Oke, Harry. Aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku jemput kau."

Kuacungkan jempolku sembari tersenyum getir. Lalu setelahnya Cedric pun pergi. Seriringan dengan itu, aku pun terlonjak kaget. Hermione mendadak berdiri di sampingku dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau berinteraksi dengan sang Ketua OSIS? Hebat sekali! Kenalkan aku juga dong?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini? Aku pikir kalian _malah_ sudah lebih akrab. Kau peserta calon kader OSIS 'kan? O iya, aku ingat! Setahuku saat SMP, kau dan Cedric selalu bersama. Menjadi sepasang model majalah remaja dan menjadi sepasang siswa berpresitasi, bukan?"

Hermione tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, "Tapi... dia selalu sibuk sendiri. Aku pernah sekali mendekatinya, namun sia-sia. Dia acuh tak acuh."

Aku tersenyum masam saat Draco mendekat. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah wadah bedak. Mungkin milik Hermione.

"'Mione, lihat deh!" Draco membuka wadah bedak itu dan memperlihatkan bagian cermin pada Hermione, "Ada bidadari di dalamnya."

Sungguh opera sabun yang luar biasa. Saking hebatnya, aku ingin menangis menjerit.

Hermione tersenyum merekah sembari memukul Draco pelan, "Dasar penggoda! _Playboy_!"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti yang dikatakan Cedric, aku menunggu di depan kelas, di ambang pintu. Tak lama, pemuda yang kutunggu datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena kecapaian.

"Ayo?" ajaknya.

"Buru-buru sekali?" komentarku sembari mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar.

"Iya, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti kita takkan mendapatkan tempat duduk. Dan juga, burger kantin itu paling enak dan paling sering habis! Aku yang ketua OSIS jarang bisa mendapatkannya." Jelas Cedric sembari tersenyum memandangku.

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Kami lalu sampai di tempat tujuan. Cedric menyuruhku untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di salah satu bangku bermeja bersih. Kulihat dia dengan tergesa-gesa memesan makanan di konter. Mataku mengedar untuk melihat siapa saja yang mampir ke kantin. Ada beberapa teman seperti Neville, Seamus, Dean yang sedang bergerombol di salah satu meja sembari tertawa. Lalu kedua organ penglihatanku juga melihat dua orang yang sangat kukenal, Draco dan Hermione. Pasangan serasi itu kini sedang bercakap-cakap di salah satu meja. Sudah cukup mereka memanasiku di kelas dan sekarang malah di kantin jua.

Aku memalingkan pandangan. Memutuskan untuk melihat Cedric yang masih sibuk berdesak-desakan dengan murid lain yang hendak membeli burger. Lalu kulihat Cedric akhirnya keluar dari kerumunan, membawa satu baki berisi dua paket burger beserta minumannya. Dia tersenyum ramah padaku lalu duduk di hadapanku, di depan meja. Cedric mengambil satu burger dan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri dan sisa pada baki di dorong untukku.

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Ced."

"Sama-sama." Balas Cedric dengan senyum ramahnya.

Dalam sekejap aku hilang selera untuk menyentuh makanan di meja. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah berlari dan menghindari dua manusia yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu. Dari sini aku melihat mereka asyik tertawa sembari menyantap makanan. Entah kenapa ada rasa yang mengganjal dada. Perpaduan antara sesak, ngilu, dan perih di dalam. Draco yang mendadak menatap ke arahku membuatku berjengit dan jengah. Aku segera berpura-pura untuk menikmati makanan.

"Harry? Kau kenapa? Tidak suka dengan makanan di hadapanmu? Atau mau kupesankan yang lain?" tawar Cedric.

Aku segera menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum getir, "Tidak! Jangan! Aku sangat suka burger ini. Hanya menunggunya dingin saja. Ini akan kumakan, kok." Dengan gerakan yang kikuk, aku segera mengambil roti lapis tersebut lalu memakannya dengan satu suapan penuh. Cedric masih menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum seadanya. Melirik ke arah meja nomor tujuh dari sini. Di mana Draco masih menatapku. _Atau menatap orang lain? _

"Err... Harry... apakah kau ada waktu sore ini?"

Segera aku menoleh ke arah Cedric dan tersenyum seramah mungkin, "Kurasa tidak."

"Bisakah kau temani aku ke toko buku di Leaky Cauldron?"

"O-oke. Tidak masalah kok." Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Lalu aku melirik kembali ke arah Draco, yang kini sedang berbagi makanan dengan Hermione. Untuk sesaat aku lupa caranya bernapas.

"Kau melihat apa sih?" tanya Cedric sembari mengikuti arah pandangku.

Aku menyengir kikuk, "Tidak! Err... bisakah kita pergi saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kantin semakin ramai dan... aku tidak suka." Jelasku berbohong. Aku segera berdiri dan merapikan diri. Cedric lalu ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah. Lantas, kita mau kemana?" tanya Cedric sembari mengambil segelas soda lalu menyesapnya dan berjalan mengikutiku.

"Kau mau kemana?" aku bertanya balik sembari terus berjalan.

"Bagaimana kalau belakang sekolah?"

"Oke." Gumamku pelan nyaris berbisik. Aku melirik lagi Draco yang sedang berbincang dengan Hermione. Helaan napas lelah meluncur dari mulutku.

Cedric berusaha menyeimbangi derap langkahku. Yang membuatku agak terlonjak adalah sikapnya yang sedikit aneh. Perlahan tangannya merambat untuk merangkul pinggangku. Dengan gerakan sungkan, aku mencoba melepas tangannya. Sekilas aku melihat mata Cedric yang menunjukan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak menatap wajahnya.

Saat kaki kami sudah sampai ke belakang sekolah, aku malah menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Kedua tanganku memegang pagar balkon. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan cuaca yang cerah. Sangat kotras dengan suasana hatiku sekarang.

"Harry... pernahkah kau merasakan sesuatu yang dahsyat, namun tidak dapat kau akui? Hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, berharap kau bisa menatapnya suatu hari nanti."

Aku tersenyum masam. Rasa sesak di dada semakin mencekik saja. Kurasa setelah melewati ini semua aku menjadi menyimpulkan. Bahwa... aku cemburu pada Hermione. Namun aku terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukai Draco. _Gender_ adalah pemisah diantara kami.

"Ya... aku merasakannya." Gumamku dengan nada yang tanpa penekanan. "Namun kini aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana madu, yang mana racun,"

Kulihat dari ekor mataku, Cedric tertunduk. Sepertinya sedang gugup.

"Entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Dan aku pun tidak pandai dalam urusan seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa... ada sesuatu yang menghangat bila kau berada di dekatku. Mengalihkan duniaku."

Aku menyiritkan alis sembari membuka mata lebar-lebar. _Gelagat ini... ah, jangan! Jangan pernah! _

"Aku mencintaimu!"

_Benar 'kan? _

Aku yang reflek segera menghindar dan melindungi wajahku menggunakan lengan, saat Cedric berusaha mencuri ciuman dariku. Sial, Cedric mengintimidasiku dan terus memaksa. Kedua tanganku dikunci hanya dengan satu tangannya yang besar. Wajah Cedric semakin mendekat, semetara wajahku mundur dan menghindari. Napas hangatnya menyapu wajahku.

"_Please_, Ced!" pekikku di sela tolakan tubuhku.

—**BUAGH!**

Entah dorongan darimana, mendadak tanganku mengepal dan melayang sendiri pada wajah tampan Cedric. Membuat sebuah karya di sana berupa cekungan besar berwarna merah. Wajah Cedric sempat memaling sejenak, mungkin menahan rasa sakit akibat tonjokanku. Ada rasa iba pada diriku.

"Maaf, Ced. Tapi... aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa menerimamu!"

Cedric menatapku dengan tatapan yang dingin. Sebelah tangannya memegang pipinya yang sekarang memar. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Tertegun, aku kembali membuka mulut, "Orang yang kumaksud tadi adalah Draco. Aku... mencintai Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Terdiam sejenak, Cedric pun akhirnya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku sendirian bersama angin yang berhembus. Sekilas aku melihat bayangan hitam di balik pintu. Kedua alisku mengernyit dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Dan...

"D-Draco?!"

Sosok itu muncul dengan wajah yang datar. Kami saling bertatapan sejenak. Angin kembali berhembus. Mendadak aku lupa cara untuk bernapas. Hanya bisa membeku saat sosok jangkung bersurai pirang platina itu semakin dekat. Degub jantung ini rasanya bisa terdengar oleh orang lain.

Saat Draco sudah berada persis di hadapanku, dia tersenyum. Lalu tangan pucatnya membelai puncak kepalaku, dengan sayang. Lembut... hangat... berbeda dari awal mula aku menyentuh tangannya. _Kenapa?_

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi,"

"Eh?"

"Harry... kau pikir, kau bisa lari dari perasaanmu sendiri?" iris kelabunya merefleksikan diriku yang masih tercengang, "Kau menyiksaku. Aku tidak suka kalau Mentariku menjauh. Aku tidak suka aku kembali dingin."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Mendadak kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahuku, "Katakan! Katakan sekali lagi ucapanmu yang tadi! Katakan di hadapanku!" desaknya dengan antusias.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Menahan ngilu dan perih di dada. Napasku memanas dan jantungku berpacu dalam emosi. _Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa selama ini aku yang tersiksa melihatnya bermesraan dengan Hermione? Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa aku masih memiliki rasa malu?_

Dengan kasar aku menepis tangannya satu per satu. Pandanganku masih lurus kearahnya. Pandanganku yang dingin menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memahamiku kalau kau saja tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

Kedua mata Draco terbelalak.

Aku mendengus sembari memalingkan wajah sejenak lalu menatapnya lagi dengan dingin, "Seenaknya saja kau mempermainkanku! Kau pikir kau siapa?" kakiku melangkah meninggalkannya. Di sisi lain aku menyesal mengatakan itu dan ingin memeluknya sembari mengatakan _"Tetaplah bersamaku!"_, namun aku juga ingin menguji seberapa besar dia mau mengerti.

.

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Hermione duduk di sebelahku dengan senyum lebar. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya memancarkan sinar. Firasatku buruk.

"Tebak apa yang kudapatkan hari ini, Harry!"

Kedua alisku menyirit, "Katakan saja! Aku malas bermain tebak-tebakan!"

Hermione tersentak kaget karena bentakkanku. Senyumnya memudar. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tadi kau ingin curhat 'kan? Sekarang kenapa menanyakan kabarku?" ucapku dingin.

"Harry..."

Aku mendecak kesal. Sial, sekarang aku malah membenci Hermione. _Hariku benar-benar buruk! Hermione bukan orang yang pantas kubenci, melainkan Malfoy-keparat itu!_

"Harry... kalau kau mempunyai masalah, katakan saja!" gumam Hermione lembut.

Aku menghela napas untuk menetralisir emosi, "_Please, 'Mione_! Jangan sekarang!"

"A-aku minta maaf kalau aku bersalah. Tapi kumohon jangan menjauhiku!"

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi kau tidak boleh membenci Hermione, Harry!"

Aku menoleh ke ambang pintu. Di sana sosok Malfoy berdiri menatap Hermione dan aku. Kaki jenjang Malfoy membawanya mendekat ke arah mejaku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya?" tanyaku santai.

Bisik-bisik para murid mulai terdengar memuakkan. Mereka berbincang pasal Malfoy dan aku yang memperebutkan Hermione.

Malfoy mendadak berlutut di hadapanku, "Aku minta maaf!"

Kedua mataku terbelalak.

"Aku... selama ini seolah mempermainkanmu. Tapi percayalah! Aku mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali! Itulah mengapa aku meminta nomormu dan mencoba mendekatimu."

"Tidak!" jerit Hermione. "Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf pada kalian. Akulah yang salah. Aku... yang mencoba mendekati Draco." Hermione menepuk pundakku sembari tersenyum, "Hal yang ingin kuceritakan tadi adalah romantika kalian yang manis, lho!"

Aku terbelalak dan berjengit horor. _Jangan bilang!_

"Yeah, Harry! Hermione adalah seorang _fujoshi_! Yaitu perempuan yang menyukai pasangan homo." Jelas Malfoy santai. "Selama ini dia itu hanya menguji kita dan terus menerus mendesakku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan padamu! _Shit_! Aku tidak tahan dengan jeritannya ketika melihat kau dan Cedric. Atau melihatku cemburu melihat kau dan Cedric."

Rasanya sesuatu menembak tubuhku. Menjadikanku hampa dan mati rasa.

"Aku meminta maaf, ya." Hermione menjulurkan lidah sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang membentuk huruf v. "Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata padamu, Harry? Bahwa aku belum bisa meninggalkan _dia_—Ronnald Bilius Weasley yang kucinta?"

Aku tertunduk. Malu, kesal, dan senang bercampur jadi satu.

"Jadi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Harry James Potter?" tawar Draco santai.

"Bodoh!" ucapku dengan rona di pipi. Aku tersenyum lembut memandang wajah ayu Hermione yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku ingin mengucapkan dengan keras, _"Terima kasih, Hermione! Sahabat semejaku yang terbaik!"_.

.

.

.

_**End of Harry's POV**_

_**Hermione POV**_

Senyumku mengiris hati. Dilema. Rasanya aku baru saja menjadi penjahat terburuk di dunia. Aku... yang munafik mengatakan bahwa, _"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan tidak mencintai Draco Lucius Malfoy!"_. Sosok jangkung yang mampu menaklukan hatiku. Namun... sosok lain lebih pantas bersamanya. Demi Harry James Potter—sahabat semejaku, aku rela. Menyuntik mati perasaanku. Ah, lagipula aku mengingat bahwa Draco tidak tertarik padaku—masih kuingat ucapannya saat aku menyatakan perasaan. Dan juga, masih ada sosok yang menungguku untuk smsan. Sosok setia yang jauh di negeri tetangga, walau aku mencoba berkhianat. Yeah, aku belum bisa meninggalkan _dia_—Ronnald Bilius Weasley yang kucinta.

_Semoga kalian awet, Harry, Draco! _

Dari aku sang _fujoshi_.

END

* * *

><p>Maaf ini nggak tepat pada waktunya! X_X ada kecelakaan di dunia nyata TwT<p>

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY !

Err... sebenarnya ini 40% kisah nyata dan sisanya fiksi. Tapi pada dunia nyata adalah pasangan straight. Saya di sini menjadi harry sekaligus menjadi hermione. Menjadi hermione untuk mengalah. Dan menjadi harry saat sakit.

Oke deh saatnya menunggu review readers aja deh :)


End file.
